ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Weapons
The Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, consisting of the Sword of Fire, Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, and Scythe of Quakes, are powerful weapons created by the First Spinjitzu Master. They were usually handled by the Ninja on their quests before being stolen by Garmadon after the Great Devourer mishap. When forged together, the four Golden Weapons became a more powerful weapon, handled by Lord Garmadon himself—the Mega Weapon. Its element is composed by the four main elements and turned into Creation. History At an unknown point in time, the First Spinjitzu Master forged the Golden Weapons at the Golden Peaks and imbued them with power at the Temple of Light, before proceeding to create Ninjago. Following his death, he entrusted his sons Wu and Garmadon with protecting the Golden Weapons. Ghost Story (Flashback) While training Morro, Wu eventually presented the Golden Weapons to his apprentice to see if he would become the Green Ninja. However, when the Weapons didn't react, Morro became enraged over his destiny of the Green Ninja being false. Battle Between Brothers Garmadon, succumbing to the power of the Great Devourer, attempted to claim the Golden Weapons for himself. After he and Wu clashed over the Weapons, they eventually slammed them together, resulting in an explosion that separated the two and created a storm above. Following Garmadon's banishment, Wu proceeded to hide the Golden Weapons across Ninjago, tasking the Dragons with protecting them. After the Weapons were hidden, Sensei Wu created a map so that if he died or was captured, the Weapons could be obtained if they were needed. This map was given to Kai and Nya's Father. King of Shadows Later, the Four Weapons were gathered by Sensei Wu and his four Ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, they were ambushed by Samukai and his Skulkin army, and the Weapons traveled to the Underworld. Weapons of Destiny There, Sensei Wu and Samukai fought over them, and Samukai gained the upper hand. After that, he attempted to use the Golden Weapons to defeat Lord Garmadon and retake the Underworld, but the Weapons' power was too great for him to handle, and as a result, he was destroyed and created a portal. Garmadon used this opportunity to escape to a secret dimension of his own, and become strong enough to wield all Four Weapons at once. After Garmadon left through the portal, the four Ninja took the Weapons, vowing to protect Ninjago and be ready for Garmadon's return. The New Masters of Spinjitzu Afterwards, Kruncha and Nuckal got the idea to steal the Four Weapons from the Ninja while they were sleeping and temporarily became the new Masters of Spinjitzu through them. After a whirlwind adventure on the training course at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Skulkin Generals decided that it wasn't a great idea to begin with and returned the Weapons. The Ninja continued to use the Golden Weapons until the Serpentine unleashed the Great Devourer on Ninjago City. Lord Garmadon returned - now with four arms thanks to his time in the realm of darkness - and demanded that the Ninja give him the Golden Weapons, as only their combined power could destroy the Devourer. Seeing the logic in their foe's plan, the Ninja complied, and Garmadon used them to destroy the Great Devourer once and for all. Unfortunately, Garmadon promptly fled the scene with the Golden Weapons. Darkness Shall Rise Later, the weapons were brought to the Golden Peaks once again by Lord Garmadon, where they were merged into the Mega Weapon. The Mega Weapon wielded the power of Creation, Lord Garmadon using it to resurrect the Destiny's Bounty. After trying to alter the past, the Ninja followed him used the Golden Weapons of their time inside the Fire Temple to destroy the Mega Weapon. Because they were formerly fused, they were destroyed when the four elements made contact with the Mega Weapon. In Space The Golden Weapons had not reappeared since their apparent destruction, with the Ninja gaining their Elemental Blades to make up for the loss. In reality, the weapons had been shot off into space, where they eventually landed on a star known as Arcturus. They remained there for several years inside a large cavern. Codename: Arcturus As the Nindroid conflict waged on, the weapons were revealed to have survived the destruction of the Mega Weapon, with Pythor intending to have the Nindroids travel to Arcturus to seize their remains so he could fulfill an ancient prophecy. The Nindroids constructed a rocket ship to go into space and retrieve the weapons from the star, with the Ninja pursuing them across Arcturus before Cryptor and his remaining allies abandoned them there. The Titanium Ninja With the Golden Weapons obtained, the Nindroids melted down their remains down to build the Golden Armor, which endows the power of the First Spinjitzu Master to a single being. As Pythor planned, the power is passed onto the Overlord, making him the Golden Master and fulfilling a devastating prophecy. After the Golden Master's destruction, Cyrus Borg had the Golden Armor hidden away where no one would find it. Trivia *The four Golden Weapons have small stones the color of their element (for eyes of a dragon design on each). **The Shurikens of Ice have light-blue ones. **The Sword of Fire has red ones. **The Nunchucks of Lightning have dark blue ones. **The Scythe of Quakes has brown/grey ones. *If all four Golden Weapons are placed in front of the one destined to be the Green Ninja, they will react with green energy. *It seems that the Golden Weapons' power was transferred to Lloyd when he became the Green Ninja; when the Ninja attempt to teach Lloyd at Dareth's dojo, Lloyd punches a stack of wood with great power, causing Cole to declare "That was the power of the Scythe of Quakes!" *In Codename: Arcturus and The Void, it's revealed that the Golden Weapons survived the explosion and ended up in the Comet the Ninja and Nindroids were going to. If you look closely, you can see some of the weapons still have their exact shape and look (e.g. Nunchucks of Lightning and Sword of Fire) *In The Titanium Ninja, The Nindroids use the Golden Weapons and the other gold to make The Overlord into the Golden Master and make his Golden Mech. *Their design was reused for the Obsidian Weapons, although the Shurikens of Ice were replaced by sais as Zane's weapon. *When they are lain out before Morro, the Fire Sword lacks its Dragon design. *In LEGO Dimensions, The Golden Weapons are used as main weapons for Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. *Lloyd and Nya are the only two Ninjas that does not have their own Golden Weapons. Gallery Four Weapons Set form.jpg|The four weapons as they appear in the sets The Golden Weapons.jpg|The Golden Weapons Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes Pic6FD87EC0603866BF5E4614678446CE82.png|The Nunchucks of Lightning SwordOfFire.jpg|The Sword of Fire GoldenWeaponError.png|Before Morro tumblr_inline_nooqjlNZkM1tr1fnr_540.png|On a comet images (8).jpg|On Lloyd SwordofFire2.jpg Shuriken of ice.png ScythePlace.png MoS02Nunchucks.png HDKaiDimensions.png ColeDimensions.png ZaneGameplay.png JayDimensions2.png MoS01LegendWeapons.png Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Objects Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Destroyed Category:Golden Power Category:2014 Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:LEGO Dimensions